


Between a Bed and a Hard Desk

by Crynelium



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, reuploaded!, sleepy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: Akko could a) go to class, and leave her poor girlfriend and her comfy bed behind just to go to class to sleep again or b) stay in bed and be rewarded with more snuggles!Physically, she knew she could do option A easy. But emotionally? Imagine the toll.aka the one where akko attempts to have self control





	Between a Bed and a Hard Desk

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno rly how british dormitories work?? or even british schools at that?? i dont want to do research lol, so this is entirely from experience and guesswork haha
> 
> i had to repost this bc it wasn't popping up in the ao3 lwa feed! at least, not part of the latest ones :<

The best part of living in a dormitory inside your school, Akko would argue, would be the fact that you can take a nap in your own comfy bed whenever you wanted.

 _Well okay, maybe not whenever you wanted_ , she thought, _just when there's no classes_.

...if she didn’t already fall asleep in her other classes, anyway.

Case in point though! It’s really easy to get in your own room and snooze for a bit! That’s what she was trying to get at!

And that’s actually where she was right now. Snuggled under covers, with a comfy pillow below her head. She was hugging something really warm too, so that was like, an added bonus. She felt so content and cozy underneath the blanket that she almost forgot about that potion class that starts in fifteen minutes.

Oh! And the fact that she wasn’t in her own bed, but in Diana’s. Plus, the ‘thing’ she was hugging was actually the blonde witch herself.

In the back of her mind, she was sincerely grateful about the fact that their break time today synced just enough for them to hang out in Diana’s room. They spent some time just chatting in her room, catching up, before ultimately falling asleep on the bed. That meant they were still wearing their blouses and skirts, which would’ve ordinarily felt too hot to sleep in, but Diana’s room must be magically air conditioned or something because Akko didn’t feel sweaty at all.

Magical aircons, and a cute girlfriend snuggling up to you, nothing could ruin this moment now!

That is, until her wand on the bedside table suddenly started ringing annoyingly.

She opened her eyes blearily, and glared at it, wishing for time to stop (again), just so she could nap some more. If she didn’t care about potion class _during_ classes, then definitely not _now_ while she was in bed. She wasn’t the only person to react either, her warm pillow started to weakly groan at the sound.

Akko reached for the wand, which was difficult because she wasn’t particularly trying hard, and murmured a spell to snooze it for five more minutes. The wand’s ringing slowly turned off, and satisfied, she turned back to the blonde, to snuggle further in the warmth…

...Before yet again being interrupted by the annoying ringing of her alarm spell. Akko almost whimpered, already mourning the loss of her very comfy position.

She internally sighed, accepting her fate of having to be pulled out of bed for a class she’d rather miss out on, and made for a move to get her arm buried beneath Diana’s neck. The other witch wasn’t due for her next class until after lunch because Advanced Magic Literacy was cut since the professor was sick. That unfortunately meant that she had to go to her next class alone.

She gently raised the other girl’s head, careful not to wake her. The witch murmured in disappointment at the loss of her pillow, and Akko almost felt pained after hearing it. Diana was so cute!! She can’t just up and leave like she was just a one night stand!!

Leaning down to the heiress’ head, she planted a kiss on her cheek. She tried to make it as soft as possible, because she really didn’t want to wake her up. Akko knew how much sleep Diana got on a daily basis, so this nap was a rare moment of rest.

Diana responded something in reply but her mouth was barely moving, so it came out as a slurred _lovyoo_.

Akko literally felt her heart squeeze at that sleepy gesture, and her face embarrassingly also reflected that emotion.

God!! she had to leave now, and not because of that dumb class, but because if stayed any further, she’ll die from a heart attack from how absolutely cute and adorable Diana is!!

Suddenly awake after that heart squeeze, a thought hit her. _Sucy and Lotte are in that classroom right now, waiting for me_ she told herself if _I literally don’t leave in the next five minutes, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave at all._

Reluctantly, she got up, pushing herself off of the bed.

...Or that was what she was planning to do if it wasn’t for Diana’s hand pulling her back in the bed. Somehow it had snaked right up to Akko’s arm, and it wasn’t a particularly forceful tug, but her heart reacted all the same. Akko tried to resist, but it was half-hearted at best.

Besides… Diana’s like. Really soft. And cute. And —

Okay. Okay. Okay.

So.

Her usually standoffish, private, and in the kindest of words, _prudish_ girlfriend was currently pulling her back in bed. Akko reviewed all her options in a millisecond. Pros and cons always helped in these situations!!

She could a) go to class, and leave her poor girlfriend and her comfy bed behind just to go to class and sleep again or b) stay in bed and be rewarded with more snuggles!

Physically, she knew she could do option A easy. But emotionally? Imagine the toll.

The back of her mind though went back to potions class, and she shuddered at the thought of what Sucy, despite Lotte’s inevitable protests, would do.

She frowned. Right. Sucy experimented on her a lot, and not with any sort of caution in mind for Akko. Her jaw tightened, finally realizing what the true cost of option B was.

Hm.

Okay, Sucy puts a whole new spin to this problem. Akko hasn’t forgotten how her teammate treated her after meeting for the first time, she couldn’t imagine what she would do if she purposely did something wrong.

 _Probably maim me for life. Or first degree murder_ , her mind replied, answering the question without any prompt.

 _Gee, thanks brain_ she thought sarcastically, but it wasn’t like she could disprove it anyway. Crossing Sucy would not be a very pleasant thing to do.

She bit her lip. Well. That settled it, she thought annoyed. While she did love Diana a lot emotionally, she was also very much afraid of what Sucy could do to her with potions, physically and emotionally.

She knew that her teammate would never actually hurt her though.

…not _too_ much anyway.

She tried once more to sit up, this time (sadly) succeeding. She looked once more at Diana’s sleeping form, and the really really cute way she took in puffs of breath through her nose, and released it through her mouth. It was such a tiny detail that it sort of shocked her that she noticed it. Her hair looked messy for the first time that Akko noticed, and her blouse was rumpled and so very _unher_ that it almost made the brunette melt with how different she looked when she was asleep. It sent her a sort of smug satisfaction to know that she was the only person who has the privilege of seeing Diana Cavendish like this.

Speaking of, said witch’s hand that had earlier snaked up on her arm started tugging her again, urging her back to bed.

Akko pursed her lip, feeling sad that she had to go, and gently tried to unwrap Diana from her arm. The witch retaliated by wrapping it around her waist, further holding her down and the brunette didn’t know how to react.

“Don’t leave yet.” Diana murmured, almost in what sounded like a childish whine.

“B-but–” Akko started, but she couldn’t actually say or think of any protest to retort with.

“ _Please_?” Diana continues, still with her sleepy voice.

Oh Gosh. That settles it.

“W-well, ten more minutes isn’t so bad…” Akko stammers, rationalizing to herself. Diana only shifted in response, laying her head nearer to the brunette, trying to hug her as much as possible without being too uncomfortable.

Oh dear. Akko had a feeling that she might be late for potion class.

\----

Lotte frowned, looking at the wall clock of the classroom. It was well over fifteen minutes of class, and their teammate, Akko, was nowhere to be found.

“Where do you think Akko is?” she said to Sucy, who was staring blankly at the blackboard.

“Probably still sleeping.” she replies in a snarky tone. Lotte frowned further, not satisfied with that response, but had a feeling that her teammate was right anyway. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hopefully not." she settles on, and turns to Sucy. "You better not bully Akko later!" The pink haired witch grinned in return.

"No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> people are saying my fic title is nsfw material... weLL FUCK IT! i like my title! rip it away from me from my cold dead hands, TRY IT, U HORNY MOTHERFUCKER


End file.
